


Back To School

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Back To School

**Title:** Back To School  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Back to school  
 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the uninspired title, but, well, it fit. And at least it has smut! *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Back To School

~

Outside, Harry could hear students and parents saying farewell. At least he _thought_ he could, he was somewhat distracted by Draco fucking him over the seat.

“So good,” Draco gasped, his prick thrusting in and out of Harry.

Harry swallowed hard as Draco wanked him in time with his thrusts. He groaned, orgasming a moment later.

Draco rode out Harry’s convulsions, coming after a few thrusts.

“Shouldn’t we supervise the students getting on the train?” Harry asked after catching his breath.

Draco shrugged. “That’s why there are prefects.”

Harry grinned. Going back to school in the staff carriage was brilliant.

~


End file.
